RTGO Shuffle Challenge
by writingonthewalls18
Summary: I, too, decided to attempted the Shuffle Challenge. And what a challenge it was! Hope you enjoy!


Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

No pairings. All Repo!

**Time Of Dying- Three Days Grace**

Nathan crawled on the stage toward his daughter. Unseen to him, Rotti gave his henchgirls a signal. They zapped him and his limbs gave out. The girls hoisted him up. Somewhere inside him, Nate knew he was going to die. It was all too much; the loss of Marni, the stress of working under Rotti. He couldn't hold on any longer. Even if he never went rogue, he knew he'd eventually rebel against Rotti to protect his precious Shilo. He knew this as he sat later in the wheelchair. It would be his time of dying.

**Together Again- Evanescence**

Mag surveyed her audience. So many people had turned out to hear her sing her final farewell. So she would deliver an unforgettable finale. Mag opened her mouth and the Italian lyrics poured from the very recesses of her soul. A song of a bird, shot through the wing by a hunter and forever hurting those she loved. God, did she wish Marni was here. _We'll be together again, my friend. _She rose above the stage again and delivered the concluding notes. She looked at her boss and "master" with a final look of contempt. Mag raised her hands and dug out her eyes; the things that were binding her.

**Bleeding- Elysion**

She was bleeding. And quite a lot. But Amber Sweet had no idea; she was deep under the Z. Today she decided that she would trade her milk-chocolate-brown eyes for a pair of violently green ones. She was also trading her small breasts for larger, fuller ones. The blood spilled over her perfect, unflawed, pale flesh, temporarily staining it. The surGENS placed two new implants into her chest, moving them to her desired cup size. The blood poured from her sockets as they replaced her eyes. Later she woke and searched her drawer for a hand mirror. She smirked.

**Bullet With Your Name- Scars of Life**

Shaking with uncontrollable rage, the man who ruled the world snatched the gun from Shilo. With a quick flap of his hand, the stage darkened. Rotti Largo pulled the trigger and the gun when off. The second it went off, there was a scream of "No!" and the audience gasped and cringed. Breathing heavily, Rotti looked up into the opera house's lighting booth. The bullet, had been meant for Nathan; the bullet with his name. As his sons raced forward, he cried, "Get away from me! Get the FUCK away! You're a disgrace!" He tossed the gun aside. He gave a heaving cough and made a final speech. The world would never survive without their king. They would never appreciate him.

**Quicksand- Britney Spears**

Shilo stood in the empty foyer of her house. She'd recently started a relationship with Graverobber; it had fallen through. He'd left his coat on the hook by the door. She didn't even know how it happened. She felt as though she were sinking… into quicksand. Shilo had ultimately fallen for the man who'd introduced her to the world. "How did this happen?" she whispered to herself. She yanked open the door and ran down the steps. She pushed the gate open. "Graves! Graverobber! Please come back!" Shilo needed to hold on- to what they had. She ran into the graveyard. There he was, working. He looked up as she stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry. Will you come back?" He nodded and walked to her. "Let's go."

**We R Who We R- Ke$ha**

The junkie looked up sharply. Her hot pants were low-cut and her fishnet stockings were ripped up the sides. She gave Graverobber a hard look. "We going hard tonight?" she asked. The glitter on her eyes sparkled in the dim light. He smirked. "As hard as you want, baby. The world is ours." She tossed a coin at him and it hit his boot. He grinned like a Cheshire Cat and loaded his gun. Graverobber seized the blonde junkie and pulled her to him. He placed the gun to her neck and pulled the trigger.

**Hello- Dirty Little Rabbits**

The man sat in a chair in a circus tent. There were colors… and people moving way too fast. Pavi looked up. The brunette GENtern he'd been seeing off and on was there. She lifted Pavi's new face and placed it over his mutilated one. "Hello, bella. It is-a nice to see-a your face again, no?" She smiled at the warm affection in Pavi's voice. "It is nice to see you again, too, Mr. Largo." She finished hooking his face to him and lifted the heads of the GENterns that were in her lover's lap. She never complained; she feared losing her job… Or her face. She straddled him and kissed him deeply. He smirked.

**Loves Me Not- t.A.t.U**

Marni bit her lip; it was too much. She was very confused. _I don't know what to do. He loves me, she loves me, she loves me not. _Marni has always blurred the lines in her relationship with Rotti. She was deeply in love with Mag. But Mag never made it clear that she loved Marni back. Sure, they fooled around, but it never lead to anything serious or being public. She faced her female lover. "Do you love me?" Mag's sightless eyes met Marni's. "I…I don't know," she replied. "Aren't you in love with Rotti?" Marni shook her head.

**For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert**

The valets stood side by side. They were only here for one thing- Amber's entertainment. Dressed in black combat boots, belts, black bondage straps on their chests and sunglasses, the two men accompanied Amber EVERYWHERE! Though she preferred sex with the filthy Graverobber, both men often had somewhat of a BDSM relationship with the girl when she was on the drug. They loved to "entertain her" until she screamed. She never knew what she got into.

**Blah Blah Blah- Ke$ha**

Luigi turned about as red as a tomato. He was only eleven; Pavi eight. "Don't be a little bitch with your chit-chat, Pavi! No one gives a fuck if you can speak Italian!" He glared at his younger brother who responded, "But, fratello! How else am I supposed to get-a the girls?" Luigi lunged. "Shut up! I've heard enough!" Pavi neatly avoided his older brother, sticking out his tongue. "All we ever hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH!" shouted fiver year old Amber. Luigi turned his glare onto his sister. "You both are stupid!" he hollered and stormed off.

This was harder than I thought. Anyway, they're probably really shitty. Thanks for reading, though.


End file.
